Héroe one-shot
by Rattokan
Summary: ¿ pude alguien sentirse inferior a alguien que te considera igual? ¿y si ese alguien quiere considerarse tu Héroe? inspirado en la canción " héroe" de Norykko


**hola de nuevo! aquí yo con otra historia **

**y esta es nada mas ni nada menos que del tigre, inspirada en la canción de norykko**

**esto estaba planeado subirse hace dos años jeje, solo que se me borro :v **

**los personajes de el Tigre no son míos, esta historia esta hecha para entretener y nada mas.**

* * *

Una tarde normal en ciudad milagro, con normal podemos decir varios villanos atacando la ciudad e intentando robar el banco. Para detenerlos tenemos a nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo héroe Pantera blanca, junto a él está Manny rivera mejor conocido como el tigre, aquel que todavía no decide si ser un héroe o un villano ... por el momento digamos que a este chiquillo le gusta hacer travesuras, pero esperen si Manny está aquí no podemos olvidar a Frida Suárez mejor amiga de Manny conocida por los villanos como la chica o novia del tigre ... ¡Si señor se tenía que decir y se dijo!

Pero no seré yo quien cuente esta historia, para ello esta nuestra queridísima diosa de cabellos azules, palabras diversas por el doc. Chapopote jr ...

_ES CHIPOTLE!_

¿Qué fue eso ?, bueno sigamos, a continuación Frida nos contara todo desde su punto de vista ...

Esto es

**_HEROE_**** .**..

¿Es raro sentirse inferior a alguien que te considera igual ?, no sé ustedes pero en estos momentos me veo así, es difícil no sentir esto más cuando a pocos metros tienes un amigo de toda la vida peleando fabulosamente contra muchos villanos mientras yo encuentro en el suelo después de haber sido lastimada por un esqueleto bandido.

Esto se está haciendo una costumbre, una muy mala costumbre

Una explosión llama mi atención, pude observar a mi mejor amigo caminar hacia enfrente detrás de él estaba dicha explosión, su mirada tan seria fija hacia delante, todo parecía en cámara lenta, la explosión detrás, su caminar el cual se dirigía hacia mí, esto hacia que se viera algo guapo, no negare que Manny ha cambiado en este tiempo.

Desde que lo conozco he sentido admiración por él, cada travesura, cada plan que hicimos, cada pelea que tenía con algún villano, cada día mi admiración por el crecía, no he de negar que alguna vez tuve un poco de celos de él, como olvidar cuando me volví la tigresa, pero admitamos lo que niño no quisiera tener poderes!

Muchas veces desearía tener poderes al igual que él, soñaba que tenía un gran poder, que podría ayudar a Manny y luchar a su lado, cada día que debía, ayudar a Manny en lo que sea, y que lograría un villano lograba capturarme y ponerme en el papel de la chica en apuros, la damisela en peligro, ahí es donde escuchaba a gran papi ya White pantera decirme que me fuera, que no estorbe en la pelea, que es peligroso que alguien sin poderes este está.

Eso me devolvía a la realidad, yo nunca podría ayudar a Manny en la lucha de los villanos, y ahora estoy en el suelo con un corte en una de mis piernas viendo como el gran y fabuloso Tigre se acercaba a paso lento.

Al llegar a mi lado su cara cambio a una de preocupación extrema, se agacho a mi lado mirando mi pierna, no queriendo tocar nada.

–Oh, no, no, no. – tomaba de sus orejas jalándolas desesperado

–Cálmate Manny el arrancarte las orejas no servirá de nada –dije con risa

–Que me calme ¿estás loca?... no me respondas –dijo mirándome –sabes que tu padre me matara al enterarse de esto? –

Por cada palabra que salía de él me daban ganas de reír, la herida en mi pierna si bien era grande no era profunda, era algo superficial.

–Vamos con mamá para que te cure, no soporto ver la sangre –dijo nervioso, eso me extraño Manny siempre que lucha termina lastimado y si llega a tener que ver algo de sangre ya se ha de él o de villanos hasta me presume de cuanta sangre ha visto y ahora parecía que necesitara de la bolsa de papel.

Me tomo como si fuera de cristal y le diera miedo que me rompa, una vez que me tomo por completo nos dirigimos a casa de la señora María, esta al vernos llegar en las condiciones que estábamos le dio un ataque rápidamente Manny me dejo con cuidado en el sofá y corrió por una bolsa para su madre.

Cuando se tranquilizó reviso mi pierna, en todo ese tiempo Manny nos miraba desde lejos no se había quitado su traje del Tigre.

–Listo cariño –escuche por parte de María

–Y mamá ¿cuánto tiempo estará así? –cuestionó Manny

–Bueno mijo no soy doctora ni enfermera, pero con los primeros auxilios si me la rifo, quien crees que curaba a tu papá cuando se lastimaba. –dijo con orgullo

–De acuerdo, llevare a Frida a casa, nos vemos mamá. –volvió a tomarme de manera delicada, a mi parecer fue muy exagerado

Saltaba de tejado en tejado, con una de sus garras nos columpiábamos no podía evitar mirarlo, su porte tan fuerte, el cree que no ha avanzado nada pero es todo lo contrario, cada día gana experiencia, sabiduría y fuerza, en cambio yo… yo solo soy la chica que siempre va detrás del Tigre

Ante esto no pude evitar deprimirme más, mi pierna vendada era otro recordatorio de la poca ayuda, casi carga que era para Manny. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a mi casa, entramos y me dejo en la cama.

– Frida. –se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo –No vuelvas a darme ese susto, por favor no soportaría verte así –hablo con las orejas bajas y la cola metida como si de un gatito asustado se tratara. Estaba sorprendida no esperaba esas palabras.

–Yo… creo que exageras Manny, hemos recibido peores cosas… ahora no recuerdo ninguna pero –intente aligerar el ambiente pero una de sus manos se posó en la mía

– Frida es enserio, no quiero verte cerca de los villanos de nuevo, no quiero que nada malo te pase, verte ahí en el suelo lastimada me asusto demasiado. –era raro escuchar a Manny hablar así.

– Pero, ya has visto varias veces sangre, golpes horribles, hasta me las presumes cuando no alcanzo a ver nada! –exclame algo confusa

– Si pero no cuando se trata de ti! –se levantó mirándome –cuando vi tu pierna herida, me dieron ganas de vomitar, ver TU sangre, pensar que te pudo pasar algo muchísimo peor, me dio un miedo horrendo, pensar que no pude protegerte. –volvió a sentarse tapando su cara con sus manos

Pues perdón por ser una carga a la cual cuidar –cruce mis brazos mirando a otro lado

–Sabes que no es por eso! –dijo alzando la voz

–¿¡Si no es eso entonces que es!? – dije elevando la voz también, lo bueno de eso es que mis padres habían ido a una cena de la policía y se habían llevado a mis hermanas por ser cadetes, Manny y yo estábamos solos y podíamos gritar tanto como quisiéramos

–ME DA MIEDO PERDERTE, TODAVÍA NO SE SI SER UN HÉROE O VILLANO, PERO EN TODO CASO NO QUIERO QUE NADA MALO TE PASE! –su cara estaba algo roja, su cola al igual que sus orejas estaban erizadas

–Yo… – intente llegar hasta el, Manny al darse cuenta me tomo de la cintura para jarlme un poco hacia el sin lastimar mi pierna –sabes, no importa lo que elijas, seas héroe o villano… tu siempre me ayudas, pero eso es lo que odio – el me miro sin entender –quiero decir, tu eres increíble, desde que éramos unos niños te he admirado, muchas veces quise ser como tú, ayudarte contra los villanos, luchar a tu lado, pero siempre termino siendo la dama secuestrada – el moreno a mi lado me interrumpió

–Eso no es cierto! –dijo a modo de defenderme

–¿Qué no? Hasta Sartana ya tiene una celda con mi nombre y tengo cartas para no aburrime en lo que llegas a mi rescate –dije con obviedad –mira el punto es que yo me siento inferior, como si no tuviera que ser tu amiga, es muy obvio que tú eres mi héroe, siempre te he visto así y eso nunca cambiara –termine de hablar esperando su respuesta a mi comentar

–No sé por qué piensas así, ¿que no deberías ser mi amiga!? Estas loca mujer! Eres la mejor amiga y mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida, ¿dime que otra persona se arriesgaría para ir contra los villanos sin tener algún poder? Quien es a la que se le ocurren esas grandiosas ideas, o quien me cuida cuando un villano me golpea? Ninguna otra hará lo mismo que tú, aunque la mayor parte de las veces nos metemos en problemas por tus ideas pero son las mejores ideas que alguien pueda tener, si tal vez te secuestren pero es parte del trabajo de ser la novia del Tigre que no? –lo último que dijo sí que me dejo callada –eh… lo dije o lo pensé lo último? –

No pude evitar reír, él se unió a mí con las risas, primero sonaban tan fuertes y poco a poco comenzamos a bajar la intensidad de estas, me apegue más a él, ambos sentados en la cama sin decir nada solo así, un silencio muy cómodo, sentí algo en mi espalda, era su cola la cual movia de manera lenta y tranquila.

–¿Si soy la novia del tigre eso quiere decir que tu serás mi héroe? –pregunte con un algo de burla mientras acariciaba una de sus orejas

–Claro que si chiquita –dijo con toques de galán, bueno según el – Brrr.. –

– Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O 'Brian Equihua Rivera alias el Tigre acaso ese sonido que acabas de hacer fue en.. – no me dejo terminar

–NO LO DIGAS! –

–Pero eso fue tan.. –

–QUE NO LO DIGAS! –

Comencé a reír mientras el solo se sonrojaba y tapaba su cara, se veía muy lindo todo avergonzado, ese es mi héroe!

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO

– Mija llegamos te trajimos churros - llego el padre de Frida encontrándose con la escena de Manny y Frida sentados en la cama recargados el uno con el otro –CARMELA SE METIO UN PEJELAGARTO PASAME LA PALA! - grito explotando la burbuja en ambos jóvenes estaban exaltándolos, comenzando a perseguir a Manny por todo el cuarto

–Espera papá! –Intento detenerlo Frida ganándose una mirada de su padre quien observa su pierna

–AHORA SI TE MATO RIVERA! –Estalló para lanzar un mueble de su hija al héroe felino quien salió disparado del cuarto de la chica escuchándose un chillido / maullido de gato

Esa noche se supo que Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O 'Brian Equihua Rivera mejor conocido como el tigre termino con una pierna rota por parte de su papito suegro ... aunque el no sepa que es su suegro, aun.

* * *

**que cosas no?**

**aquí intentando ser de mente profunda y romántica **

**no es como esperaba pero estoy satisfecho :v**

**ahora me doy cuenta que escribí mucho "manny" neh, no importa **

**espero les ****guste, nos veemos luego *tal vez en un año :v* **

**adiiiiiooooooos!**


End file.
